Quality of Service (QoS) refers to the capability of a network to provide better service to selected network traffic over various technologies, including Frame Relay, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), Ethernet and 802.1 networks, SONET, and IP-routed networks that may use any or all of these underlying technologies. The primary goal of QoS is to provide priority including dedicated bandwidth, controlled jitter and latency (required by some real-time and interactive traffic), and improved loss characteristics. Also important is making sure that providing priority for one or more flows does not make other flows fail. QoS technologies provide the elemental building blocks that will be used for future business applications in campus, WAN, and service provider networks.
A flow can be defined in a number of ways. One common way refers to a combination of source and destination addresses, source and destination socket numbers, and the session identifier. It can also be defined more broadly as any packet from a certain application or from an incoming interface. Recent identification tools have allowed the definition of a flow to be performed more precisely (for instance, to the URL or MIME type inside an HTTP packet).
Since wireline and wireless access and packet data services independently run over IP networks, any type of service, including services owned by other service providers, are allowed over any respective access and packet data network. A provider of the respective access and packet data network thus has little or no control over QoS (Quality of Service) or charging functions for services that flow over the respective access and packet data network.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system that provides for QoS Control on un-wanted services (e.g. VoIP or Multimedia) over Wireline and Wireless IP network.